


致凯洛

by Violet_Chen



Category: Daddy-Long-Legs - Jean Webster, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Letters, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey is Not a Palpatine, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force Ships It, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Chen/pseuds/Violet_Chen
Summary: 灵感来自于《长腿叔叔》。这是Lubamoon的作品Capital Letters/Con Letras Mayúsculas的中文翻译。翻译使用了作者的西班牙语版本作品。
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. 拾荒者

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Con Letras Mayúsculas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300944) by [Lubamoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon). 



> 译者注：如果没有明确标明是译者写的，所有的文字都是对作者所写内容的翻译。谢谢阅读～

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个故事从蕾伊在贾库的生活讲起，时间大概在EP7事件一年后。不同之处在于蕾伊没有离开贾库，她的生活照旧继续下去。她没有感受到原力觉醒，也没有加入抵抗组织，没有接受卢克的训练而成为绝地武士。
> 
> 凯洛·伦成为了第一秩序的最高领袖，而这个过程中蕾伊没有帮助他，我们可以设想是斯诺克死了，凯洛只是在权利链里顺位继承了他的职位。  
> 因此本·索罗还是继续藏在凯洛·伦的头盔下，等着蕾伊来劝他回家，或者是情况恰恰相反。我们只有到了结尾才知道是什么样的！
> 
> 这章的介绍性内容意在展现蕾伊生活的图景，但是随着故事的推进，文章是以蕾伊为了接近凯洛写给他的信的形式展开的。
> 
> 希望大家喜欢。本来我想写得比现在的故事短一点，但是写着写着，我忍不住想加进去的东西越来越多。我很享受写这篇文章的过程！

那天之前，蕾伊做的梦里除了沙漠，没有其它不同的景象。那一天，那个高大、神秘而阴郁的男子出现在了尼玛哨所。

  
近二十年的光景里，蕾伊竭尽所能，只为在一个寸草不生、荒凉恶劣的落后星球上生存下去。这里的法律只有区区几条，人们也不总是遵纪守法，每个人都过着自顾自的生活。贾库不会饶过弱者。留在贾库的，是那些迷失的人，希望被遗忘的人，和一无所有的人。

  
虽然生活从来没有眷顾于她，蕾伊并不脆弱。她的智慧和能力不止一次救她于危难之中，她充满戒备的粗野态度使大部分的暴徒对她敬而远之，而她一颗善良的心使她的灵魂得以完好无缺。尽管坎坷重重，从小到大，蕾伊的心中都充满了一种最为纯粹的情感：希望。

  
贾库是她唯一认识的星球，因为她一直以来都待在那里。至少说，要是她之前在其它地方住过，她也不记得了。她被困在贾库，等着她的家人回来。他们大约是出于某些缘故，没办法，才把一个小女孩单独留在这个恶劣透顶的地方的。一天又一天过去，蕾伊对自己说，她落到这般地步是一个错误，有人会来纠正这个错误的。于是她一边等待着，一边与生活抗争着。

  
严酷的天气，极端的高温和极度的缺水还不是蕾伊天天要面对的挑战的全部。她的生活是一局残酷的游戏，要么一步走对，要么命丧当场。但这个女孩身上有种特质，她有一种本能，这种本能指引着她到哪里去、去哪些地方捡东西。那时她还想不到，这种特质日后在她的生命中有多重要，但是她绝对不会浪费了这本能。  


其它的困难还有很多，能列长长的一条清单。问题不仅仅在于贾库的野生动物：流沙区有守夜虫出没，开膛迅龙会伏击大意的人。要是陷入了一场被贾库居民们称为“利亚神的吐息”的沙暴，被困几天，她本就少得可怜的水和食物的存货就会被耗光，而她也无处求助。蕾伊是孤身一人。

每一次疏忽、每一个看起来只及皮肉的伤口都有致命的可能。在攀爬时从高处摔落、被埋在金属废墟下、受到废弃仪器的辐射、被残余的腐蚀性燃料烧伤，几率都不小。死于脱水和饥饿，可能性显然也很大。

除了以上种种，蕾伊还不能相信任何人。虽然不是全部的，但是她身边几乎所有的智慧生物都不是什么好货色。那些拾荒者诡计多端、冷酷无情又谎话连篇。如果能得到好处，他们会毫不犹豫地抢劫她或者杀了她。

蕾伊从小就有异于常人的能力，她理解机械的运作，能够修理部件，找到最好的零件。随着她年龄的增长、知识的深化，蕾伊的名气也越来越大。

昂卡·普鲁特——大家背地里都叫他水滴鱼——看到蕾伊有潜力给他带来质量最佳的零部件，便做了蕾伊某种意义上的保护人。蕾伊对这种情况自然是不乐意的，但是至少这样她就可以没有竞争对手了。昂卡拥有贾库的所有东西和所有人，他是无可争辩的权威，是食物的来源。

这个星球上广为流传着诸多有关过去共和国与帝国的战争的故事，因为这就是贾库，星舰的墓地。这场战争发生在蕾伊出生很久之前，甚至比贾库上有人定居还早。然而星舰的残骸、垃圾和金属，到现在依旧是最为熟门熟路的拾荒者的宝藏。捡出来的零部件被用来换取食物和其它物品，这样，一个无休止的循环便完满了：活一天工作一天，工作一天活一天。  
这就是蕾伊的工作。拾荒，清洁，售卖，存活。忍受和等待，一直在等待。

拾荒者不能休假，蕾伊永远都在努力搜刮最好的零件，因为它们能带来更多食物。她行事小心翼翼，因为犯一个错误、做出一个不当的行为、多说一句不该说的话，都可能导致她空腹而归。

蕾伊把家建在了一架报废了的战争年代的AT-AT里，位于高埃松荒地，在尼玛哨所附近。她就在那里休息和工作，在墙壁上刻划下日子的流逝。

她没有多少所有物，是些最基本的东西，用来保障她的生活的。但她拥有的财宝里还有一些她在拾荒时找到的物件，这些物件要么太过怪异或特殊，让蕾伊舍不得扔掉，要么就是没有什么在市场上交换的价值。它们给蕾伊的生活增添了一点快乐。她家门外停着她自己搭建的反重力机车，它使蕾伊拥有了快速移动的能力和一定程度的自主性。

蕾伊只跟很少的人交谈，她被迫学会了谨慎这种品质。不相信他人是一项必要技能，因为和第三方谈论她的工作、问个问题或者引起怀疑，都可能对她不利。别人会抢走她付出辛劳而应得的功绩和收入，这种事已经在她身上发生过了。但是如果蕾伊有需要，还是会跟别人打交道的。而且，尽管如此，蕾伊总会保护比自己更不幸的人，不过条件是她自己没有生命危险。

蕾伊的孤独放飞了她的想象力。她喜欢写作、写笔记和收集信息，还时常大声自言自语。

有几夜，她躺在吊床上，向一个想象中的人讲述她白天里的经历，而那个人从不打断她的话语，只是听着。她将她的恐惧、她的历险和她的渴望一股脑儿倾吐给虚空，梦想有个人倾听着她的声音。

不知怎的，她的梦想实现了。

这就是她的生活，一段永恒的过渡，一场现实和未来间的等待。她还不知道未来是什么样的，而未来却已经到她眼前了。

———————————————————————

那个陌生人来到贾库的那天，蕾伊的生命进入了另一篇章。她不知道他到底是谁，也不知道他来做什么，但她立刻就感受到他们之间有一种特殊的联系。她应该为此感到害怕的，可她没有，实际上，她几乎感到自己要被他吸引过去。

尽管他戴了面具，蕾伊看不见他的面孔，但她注意到他非常高。在那个时分，斜阳在他身后投下一道长长的影子，一直延伸到蕾伊的所在，这景象十分迷人。虽然他在远处，她尚能看到他穿了一身黑，披着一条带兜帽的斗篷。

那一刻，蕾伊打破了她不问问题的金科玉律。于是她得知，这个陌生人非是旁人，正是第一秩序的最高领袖，凯洛·伦。

她不懂的是这位大人物在此时此地是要做什么。即使在这穷乡僻壤，人们也对他早有耳闻。银河系中的战争离这星球很远，战乱搅起的波澜要很久才能到达贾库，可甚至在这儿，关于他的传言还是让人心生恐惧。蕾伊没有相信过那些流言，对她来说，生活的现实比她听说的奇幻故事要糟多了。

因此，当那个黑色的身影扭过头来面对她时，她并没有感到不安。他向她走近，蕾伊打量着他，她想象着在面具后，他正目不转睛地看着她。只有在他开口时，蕾伊才打了个寒战。但是他的嗓音，即使听起来有金属声，仍是很轻柔的。

“拾荒者，你为什么这么特别？”

蕾伊必须承认，在贾库，这种事情不是天天有的。  


在那个瞬间，蕾伊知道她必须做出抉择。也许是她已经等不下去了，也许是她的好奇心占了上风。蕾伊不想要留在贾库了。

凯洛·伦向她伸出一只手，蕾伊只迟疑了一秒，下一秒，她握住了他的手。

难道未来还会比现在更糟吗？

她一直有颗乐观的心，它告诉她，不会的。没有什么能比贾库更糟了。

她的头脑试着说服自己，或许他就是过了这么多年终于来找她的那个人。

她的身体不自禁地跟着他走了。

蕾伊把自己熟知的一切抛在了身后，她没有什么可怀念的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章尾注释  
> 创作这个故事时，我参考了以下这些书：  
> 《蕾伊的生存手册》 作者杰森·弗莱  
> 《原力觉醒：视觉图典》  
> 《最后的绝地武士：视觉图典》  
> 《长腿叔叔》 作者简·韦伯斯特
> 
> 其他的就是我的一点点自由发挥啦！  
> 感谢阅读！


	2. 蕾伊致最高领袖的信：第一部分

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我从来都不是个领导者  
> 童话我也并不爱好  
> 没有真正地相信什么  
> 声音在静寂里微小  
> 大约我一直缺乏勇气去认识自我  
> 我能否拥有平静的心跳？  
> 不  
> ——Hailee Steinfeld, BloodPop 《Capital Letters》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读！  
> 希望各位喜欢下一章。我尝试写得不同一点，但是还是不可避免地有点甜苦参半。  
> 简·韦伯斯特的小说原著是书信形式的，我写的时候就想尊重这一点。  
> 这一章比较短，看起来很快。但是我保证接下来会写很多的！

35 ABY 五号标准月 第七周 唐格斯日「1」

第一秩序最高领袖凯洛·伦：

自从我离开贾库加入您的组织，已经过了整整三天了，可是仍然没人来告诉我我应该在这里干什么。由于我们有过一段短暂的对话，我还以为一登上您的星舰，就会有人来跟我解释所有的细节，但是我现在还是在等来个人——除了我房间门口那个讨人嫌的守卫——跟我讲话。

我是该认为我是您的客人「2」，还是该认为我仅仅是您的犯人呢？相信我，如果是后者的话，我绝对是不能同意的。虽然我知道我已经回不去了，但我希望最起码我能了解一下，为什么我现在处于一个这么尴尬的境地里。

这里的配置确实非常不错。如果我要被关在这里，能使用某些生活设施，比如我个人的淋浴室，还是很好的。您也能想到，在我的星球上水是奢侈品。我对这个房间挺满意的。冒着风险跟您讲，这个房间比我的整座房子要大三倍。您遗憾地错失了参观我的房子的机会，但是您想象一下住在一个AT-AT里面，就能知道我现在有多高兴了。

说实话，我没有在抱怨。但是现在我也没有其它事情好做了。我试着不让自己的想法乱跑，试着不两分钟就后悔一下做出这个决定。木已成舟了。您要是想知道我移居过来有什么感受，我会跟您说，您别想了。我并不想念沙子，也不怀念高温。尽管我在这里还是不由自主地感到怪怪的。

总之，我不知道为什么我在给您写信，毕竟很明显您不想见我。我也不打算把信寄给您，但写点什么能帮我消磨时间、理清思绪。是的，我忘记了您不认识我，而且您估计会觉得我疯了。不过请允许我告诉您，独自一人过活，没有人能讲话（有的时候好几天都没有），要是没有自娱自乐的活动的话，最健康的头脑都会坏掉的。我自娱自乐的方式就是写作，不过我上面已经讲过了，您是不会有幸读到我写的东西的。无论如何，我估计您也看不懂我写的字。

幸亏我一直随身带着纸和铅笔。

别误会，我完全能够操作更先进的技术产品。但是纸不像全息平板一样贵重，我如果手头里有一个全息平板，好长一段时间就不用担心吃不上饭了。我相信“水滴鱼”为了换它肯定会付我好几份口粮的。

虽然我心里感到不安，我还是觉得您帮了我一个忙。您有概念多少次我想要离开那个星球但又没有走吗？您知道多少个晚上我因为想象有人来救我走而睡不着吗？嗯，这两个问题的答案是一样的：太多了，我数不清了。

但是我还有些问题是问您的，是比较个人的问题，如果您允许我大胆提问的话。您当时说我特别，是什么意思？

我一点都不特别。我只是来自贾库的蕾伊，一个普通的拾荒者，一个做梦觉得有人会在乎她的人。

在尼玛哨所，我感觉到您就是那个会在乎我的人。或者我愿意这么认为。

不。我真的感觉到了。

您也感觉到了，对吧？我能透过您的面具看出来。

我好奇您长什么样。目前，我只知道：

1\. 您喜欢穿黑衣服、戴面具。

2\. 您不喜欢有人违抗您的命令（所有人都怕您，我正在试着更深入地调查一下您的性格）。

3\. 您很高。

我觉得在这封信里用最高领袖称呼您太正式了。既然我永远不会把这封信给您的，因为这无疑会使您大动肝火，我想或许可以把对您的称呼变得不那么严肃。

我没法叫您全黑凯洛或者最高蒙面人。称您为暗黑先生也不是很有意思。所以我会试着在脑子里叫您长腿凯洛。不过我现在还没决定好。

我还想跟您讲更多的话，但我必须好好利用我有限的纸张。天知道我还要在这里待多久，而这张纸已经被我用完了。

您亲爱的，

蕾伊

—————————————————————————

35ABY 五号标准月 第七周 哲尔日

最高领袖：

要是您收到我的这条消息时我还没有被您下令处决了，我特别真诚地请求您原谅我。

我并非有意用我的信冒犯陛下。任何一个有理智的人都不会斗胆如此无礼地试图激怒您。

如果现在我已经死了，我希望起码能用这条记录证明，我没料到赫克斯将军会把我的所有物全部收走（除了这一小张纸和铅笔，我把它们藏起来了）。

我不知道他会对我的信做什么，也不知道您如果能读到信对我会有什么看法。事实上我现在实在是太局促不安了，我甚至都觉得我旁边的东西飘起来了。是我让它们飘起来的。我肯定是精神失常了。

我在这儿等着您的判决，在这之前我哪里都不会去的。

您的绝望的，

蕾伊

又及：如果您打算饶我一命，或许考虑一下把我的纸还回来。我将会全心全意地感谢您，而且会认为您并不讨厌我写的报告。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> 「1」作者采取了星球大站世界里的银河系标准历法。一个标准月由七个标准周组成，一周五天，从第一天开始分别是Primeday、Centaxday、Taungsday、Zhellday、Benduday，由于我找不到其他中文翻译，译文中除了第一天，其余采取音译，分别译为首位日，森塔斯日，唐格斯日，哲尔日，本笃日。以上信息参考自Wookieepedia。  
> 「2」此处原文中使用了斜体，中文里斜体没有那么常见，于是改用下划线。


	3. 蕾伊致最高领袖的信：第二部分

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章概述  
> 然而接着你出现了，  
> 是的，你出现了，  
> 你带我从人海里离开，  
> 你对我吐露真言。  
> ——Hailee Steinfeld, BloodPop 《Capital Letters》

35ABY 五号标准月 第七周 本笃日

亲爱的最高领袖：

我还活着！感谢您饶恕了我这个卑微的拾荒者。可能归根到底我还是有点特别的吧。  
我就把您的恩赦解读为我们之间还能继续通信了。至少我会继续写信，直到有一天我收到您的回信为止。

您甚至还给我送来了这个平板，好让我写起来方便一些。难道是您看不懂我写的字吗？好吧，说实话我有的时候也看不懂。

赫克斯将军看起来不是很高兴。我发誓走之前他小声骂我来着，但是我的听力很好。可能是干我这一行的优势吧。

我觉得他不喜欢我。我该不该为此感到担心呢？

与此同时，最高领袖，我推断我在这里唯一的任务就是写信为您提供消遣。因此我会尽我最大的力，这个尽力不是好像要靠这个活命一样地努力工作，而是指我会非常兴致勃勃地去完成任务。我会动用我的全部才智，在贾库的那些年我就是用这些才智保住自己没有饿死的。

希望我的幽默感没有冒犯到您。我想要说清楚，我不是在取笑什么，只是想像力很丰富而已。

我只是想弄懂这里的一个现象。有的时候我觉得您在看着我，就好像您真的跟我在一个房间里似的。是不是特别怪异？可能我关久了，头脑变得不清醒了。

我认为在这么一艘满载人员的星舰里面，感到孤单的人不止我一个，特别是自从我到了这儿，我见过的人还屈指可数。现在我依然被关着。抱歉，我是不是讲这件事情讲得太多了？  
行吧，也许我当时应该想到我的新生活不会有多好过的。我让您把我带过来了，现在我希望不用为此感到后悔。可是您给我一点点自由和信任，总不会有坏处的。我回又回不去，逃也逃不走。我能去哪里呢？

我可以帮到很多忙的，同时也不会疏于写信。实际上，我是个很有水平的机械师。这儿没人认识我，但是我能向您保证这是真的：我是最好的机械师。您掂量掂量。这艘星舰这么大，总是有些东西需要修理的。

感激不尽的、很高兴保住了脑袋的，

蕾伊

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

35ABY 六号标准月 第一周 首位日

亲爱的最高领袖：

刚刚收到了您下达的关于我们之间通信规定的指令，我会试着严格遵循，但请允许我告诉您，我认为每天一封信太多了。这边发生的事情我没什么好跟您讲的，我也不知道您想要得到的是什么类型的信息。

所以，我简单地把各类可能的信息列出来，下面就是具体内容。

我是您安插在您自己舰队里面的间谍吗？我觉得您是不会想要了解这儿的人们背后都说您些什么的，您应该已经知道大家是对您又敬又怕的了。不过我想，您如果得知了人们其他的对您的形容，估计会觉得蛮好笑。不管怎么说，我觉得这些形容不全是准确的。

您想了解我吗？同样，也没什么好说的。但是如果您列出一系列的问题，我会很乐意回答的。对了！过些日子您可以把这些问题和您下一次的非常公事公办的指令一起送过来。

您希望我跟您讲讲我的看法吗？我认为我所处的情况很不寻常，而且越来越奇怪。就好像您不清楚到底该拿我怎么样似的。或许我是个实验对象，正被监视着。这听起来还更有道理一点。

您想要我问您更多的问题吗？可是您提出这个建议，又不给我回信，根本就没有意义。但我从来不会放弃机会。我有好多东西要问您，虽然我觉得我没有资格跟您交换信息。我对您几乎没有了解，却已经跟您讲了太多我自己了。

若以上的选项里没有您想要的信息，我就会写我想到的随便什么东西。因此，我有时也就会不可避免地出言不逊，因为我挺有正义感的，甚至有一点极端，而且我的耐心快被耗尽了。

总之，这封信算是一次每日报告？您愿意的话，我们叫它预报告吧。

通话完毕，

蕾伊

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

35ABY 六号标准月 第一周 森塔斯日

亲爱的最高领袖：

到现在我还不敢相信我手里有什么！您亲笔手写的回信！

我自认为很幸运。很多东西我仍然不懂，但是我知道，在某处有人关心着我的身体健康和心理健康，这让我满心欢喜。我会永远抓住这一点小小的希望，哪怕这是我最后一次收到这样的礼物。顺便一提，您的书法我很喜欢，我现在知道您为什么给我这块平板了。我的字就是狗爬。

您的信很简短，但已经被我归为我的宝藏了。我很高兴得知我是“您的客人”而非囚犯，而且由衷地对能够“在星舰里自由活动”表示感激。我请求您提醒一下赫克斯将军这一点，每次他看到我在房间外面好像都不知道我可以出去。

我还要告诉您，我不想要每次出房间都有一个暴风兵像影子一样跟在我后面。这样的话我可能会觉得我的“自由”只是表象而已。不过没事，我知道您肯定有您的考虑。或者您觉得这种讽刺感很有趣，这也没关系。我们都需要娱乐嘛。

况且我和那个卫兵也处得很不错。FN-2187算是个什么名字啊？我们决定，从现在起他就叫芬恩了。

我还缺一样东西。不是物质上的，因为您很热情，我所有的基本需求都被满足了。我只是很关心您。

听到有人关心您，您不要惊讶。我觉得您在这里没有多少朋友，我能从您短短的一封信里察觉出您需要有人跟您说说话。我估计这就是这些信的意义所在，对吧？当然也有可能您只是太无聊了。

您猜我是怎么知道您的情况的？我在碰触事物的时候可以感知到一些东西。我需要非常集中精神，而且也不是次次都可以做到，但是过去我这么做过很多次，我不是很确定为什么。我认为您知道为什么，我就是因此才会在这里的。

您准备好了，就告诉我为什么。我希望自己对您能有些用处。要是能掌握这种能力也是很好的。您知道我在说什么吧？您有没有过这样的感觉？

明天见，好好休息！

蕾伊

又及：我觉得，我要是开始用更加亲密的方式来称呼您，也不会是什么出格的事。这么正式有一点点累人。你的名字真的是凯洛吗？「1」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> 「1」最后这边蕾伊将对凯洛的称呼从“您”改成了“你”，在英语的原文版本里可能体现不出，因为英语里第二人称代词都是you，而西班牙语的第二人称代词有两种，一般对应“你”和“您”，所以在西语版本里面可以更加清晰地看到这种转变。
> 
> 章尾注释  
> 对所有在追这篇文章的人说声谢谢！  
> 一开始我想把故事写得简短些，但是我真的很爱书信这个形式，尤其是从蕾伊的角度来写，因为这个角色我很喜欢，之前一直都没有展现出她有趣的一面。  
> 一如往常，收到你们的评论、建议和意见我会很高兴！


	4. 蕾伊致最高领袖的信：第三部分

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现在我有些话想要说  
> 因为你告诉我，没有一条路我不能走  
> 没有一件事我不能做  
> ——Hailee Steinfeld, BloodPop 《Capital Letters》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章前注释  
> 应大家的要求，第一秩序的本·索罗将军登场了。感谢在推特小调查里投票的各位！  
> 难道凯洛·伦不戴面具，就没人认出他来吗？行吧，我就设想在这个故事里没有人看到过他摘下面具的样子。除了赫克斯，由于赫克斯能认得他，之后还会发生有趣的事情。  
> 要记得蕾伊从小过着与世隔绝的生活，她很多疑，而且没有经历过原力觉醒里面的事情。但是她也是很聪明的，让我们祝愿本不要在达到他接近她的目的之前就暴露了自己（我们现在还不知道他有什么目的）。  
> 不过这个故事就是他们的故事，我向各位保证会有个好结局。我打算把情节写得有趣一些，而且还要有一点点的疯狂。  
> 感谢追文阅读和评论的所有人！诸位让我感到特别开心，给了我继续写下去的动力。

35ABY 六号标准月 第一周 唐格斯日

亲爱的凯洛·伦：

你有没有这种经历，就算知道自己在对的地方，还是会感觉自己格格不入？

问得有点矛盾，但我不知道怎么才能更好地表达了。我虽然写得很多，但是并不擅长抒发更深刻一点的思想。可是我忍不住要这么想，会不自主地感到孤单。

在这里每个人都专心于自己的任务，所有人都忙忙碌碌，用生命为一份事业尽忠。我从来没有过这样的忠诚感。我甚至都不能确定我是不是一直对自己是忠诚的，因为我努力做的只是生存而已。但是我的理想是什么呢？

我意识到，虽然我对我的家人一无所知，不知道他们是什么样的、他们对我有什么想法，可之前的我对此并不感到难过。我仅仅是凭我的喜好想象他们，自我慰藉地想着他们会回来解答我的所有疑惑。但到最后，我已经接受了事实，事情不会是这样的，他们不会来，我也再不会去试着寻找他们。这样一来，我感到心里好空虚……

自我到这里，你一直都对我很好，特别是在我的基本生活条件方面。现在我不用为食物和落脚处担忧了。不用一天天地武装自己以抵挡炎热和干渴，我已经不是拾荒者了。我仍然不知道你为什么要做这些事，不知道你想要我怎么还债。但是我感觉得到你对我并不构成威胁。我有种想法，我们是可以做朋友的。

我在这儿并没有处于一个戒备的状态，可能我应该有点戒心，但我觉得你没有要对我不利的意思。要是有的话，你老早就因为写信这事把我处决了。我要是你，我就这么做了，而我似乎还没你一半的一半邪恶呢。

好多人以为我没在听他们说话，背地里窃窃私语，讲你的丰功伟绩。讲的都跟我在贾库听说过的一样，不过那个时候我不是很上心。我当时只想逃离贾库。

然而，我觉得对像我这样一个不起眼的小人物都这么好的人，不大可能这么令人生畏。我们所有人都做过不光彩的事，我认为它们不足以定义我们。过去的事就让它过去吧。

我很难在脑中勾勒出你的真实形象，更不要说对你的外貌有个了解了，因为这里没人看见过不戴面具的你。为什么要戴面具？你在隐藏什么可怕的真相？看到你的脸我不会怕的，要是你决定了给我看的话。

你要知道，虽然我年纪轻，我已经在你想都想不到的人身上见识过了各种各样的丑恶，而这些人还貌似温良无害。外表的畸形吓不倒我，伤疤我也不怕。我身上就有几处疤痕，是拜工作所赐的，疤痕能让我想起发生过的事。

你是因为长得丑才不来见我的吗？我告诉你，无论怎么样，我都不会怕你的。我要是怕你，我为什么还要同意到这里来呢？

我唯一怕的，就是我可能永远没法摆脱那种恐怖的感觉。那天在尼玛哨所，我握住你的手的时候注意到你也感觉到了。

如果今天我的报告没有之前那种轻松有趣的调调，请你原谅。我就是不可避免地写成了这样。而且没有人能听我讲这些事情，只会让我的情况越来越糟。在某种意义上，我现在知道你会读我的信，我信得过你。我觉得你能懂我的。

出于某种原因，你把芬恩调派到了另外一个部门去了，现在他的职位由一个拒绝跟我讲话的暴风兵顶替。我出去遛弯，去看看各种设备的时候，所有人都好奇地看我，可能是因为我没有穿跟他们一样的制服，也可能他们搞不懂我在这里做什么，为什么最高领袖要这么照顾一个我这样的无名之辈。

所有事情里面让人头痛的就是赫克斯将军，他是我最新的烦心事。我不知道我做错了什么，但是他如果有这个权力，我现在已经被他做掉了。他可以算是你的下属里面最无私奉献的几个之一了，我能原谅他不公正地对待我，因为他在尽他的本分，所以不信任我。他肯定觉得我能通过某种方式操纵你。是不是很滑稽？

我想要的只是属于一个地方，成为一个家庭的一员，或者在这种情况下，成为舰组人员中的一个。这些想法一侵入到我的脑海里，就会有不寻常的事情发生，我有点害怕。

也许赫克斯就是因此才讨厌我的。

他方才跟我说话的时候用了一个非常刺耳的词，我就压不住心中的怒火了。我觉得我伤到他了，可我根本就没有碰到他啊。我这是怎么了？估计我跟他永远都没办法好好相处了，因为他差点就因为我窒息而亡了。我很确定就是我掐的，我可以感受到恨意在我体内流淌。我很反感这种感觉。

这篇报告应该是我写过的最阴暗的一篇了。如果你读了后感到不悦，我很抱歉。

又或许你在做实验，现在终于产出反馈了？

再见，

蕾伊  
————————————————————————  
35ABY 六号标准月 第一周 哲尔日

亲爱的凯洛：

今天醒来时，我心情好些了。我为昨天报告里低沉和阴暗的基调感到抱歉。如果我能删除昨天的报告，我会删的，但是已经来不及了，因为我知道你已经读过了。

你为了使我开心一点做的这件事情，让我真的很感动。你给我送来的这些衣服很好看，我以后在星舰里活动就不会被注意到了，就好像我是一个舰组人员似的。所以我正式成为船员了吗？这意味着什么？我终于能在这里工作了吗？我从来都没有穿过黑衣服，因为在沙漠里穿黑色不是什么轻松活儿。不过我会习惯这个变化的。

我有好多的时间来思考，这对我不好，我不适合被关在房间里什么都不做。我喜欢修理东西，在好几封信之前就跟你讲过了。所以我还要谢谢你送给我一套新的工具，也谢谢你批准我修理我想修的东西。

我只能推测你批准我了，因为我没有收到你的任何消息。为此我挺难过的，但是也没关系，因为我看得出你是一个重行动、轻话语的人，我很欣赏。

听说赫克斯还活着，我松了好大一口气。但是我在附近还没有再见到他过，这让我有点担心。我会承担差点杀死一个第一秩序将军的责任的，就算我不会原谅他对我说的话。

代替他被指派过来的是一个叫本·索罗的人，他看上去比赫克斯要好上不知道多少倍去了，所以我保证不伤害他。他甚至提出陪我在星舰里走走，走到远一点我还没有许可的地方去。

我如果同意了，希望他不要遇上麻烦。去看看舰里还有什么其他东西应该很有意思。我熟识一些像这艘一样的星舰的内部构造，它们都已经被废弃、被破坏了，但是它们让我知道了每一件东西都安在哪里，都有什么作用。

或许我会试一试说服索罗将军，跟他说如果我加入机械师团队，能做出很大贡献的。他让我有点想起你来了，他也很高。但是他不戴面具，我也只见过你一次。我的记忆有的时候会欺骗我的，不是很准确。

自我上回发怒失控之后，没有发生新的事件，但我学会让自己冷静下来了。这几天我认识到了自己身上的不少能力，我之前都不知道，比如说我能冥想，也能用意念移动物体。

有几回我听说过关于原力和绝地的故事。贾库上的旅者会讲有关绝地的轶事，也讲他们是怎么一个个被消灭了的。所以我向你保证，我无意在这方面更深入地探究下去。这跟我听见几个暴风兵谈及一个什么“绝地杀手”完全一点点关系都没有。在这件事情上无知即快乐，你不觉得吗？

下回见！

蕾伊


	5. 蕾伊致最高领袖的信：第四部分

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们同舟共济渡福与祸  
> 无论如何我都会对你大声说  
> 用大写字母说  
> ——Hailee Steinfeld, BloodPop 《Capital Letters》

35ABY 六号标准月 第一周 本笃日

亲爱的凯洛：

今早特别早的时候，本·索罗将军来我这儿了，他请我去至上号逛一圈。

我在这里住了十多天了，却完全不知这艘舰叫这个名字，是不是很怪？这艘宏大级歼星舰「1」非常雄伟，我都不敢相信它的翼展长度有六万千米。我应该恭喜你，在你的治理下它状态很好。这里的一切就像钟表齿轮一样顺溜。

你如果不想离开这艘舰，我也不会觉得奇怪，人能在这儿住上个几年都不用踏上陆地。托索罗将军的福，我见识了各种设备、实验室、武器制造中心和士兵训练中心。他甚至承诺带我去看造小一点的星舰的地方！

索罗将军只告诉我说至上号算是第一秩序的首都，这艘舰自给自足，在银河系里活动，征服星球。我觉得非常让人惊奇。

索罗将军行为举止很绅士，不过有点疏离。即便这样，我喜欢他还是超过喜欢赫克斯将军一千倍。我也在此向赫克斯将军致以祝福，愿他早日康复。

一边走，我一边试着跟索罗将军交谈，但是他对我的很多问题避而不答。难道谨言慎行是在这里工作的条件吗？如果是这样的话，我适应舰上生活要费的劲可能比以前想象的要大了。

我能从他嘴里得知的有关他的事情，就是他的父母不要他了，他在第一秩序里已经很久了。他跟我说，第一秩序差不多就是他的家，但他听起来不是很肯定，因为说的时候他避开了我的目光。在升到将军官职之前，他在战场上战斗，成功完成了几件任务，我听着不觉得很奇怪，因为从他的态度可以看出他肯定是一个威风八面的战士。我想知道他会不会怀念打仗，还是他现在还在上战场。

我注意到，我们在参观的时候，有几个指挥官停下脚步好奇地看着索罗将军，但是什么都没说，其他的只是打个手势向他敬礼，不过大部分的指挥官刚一看到我们就换条路走开了。

实际上我们没有说很多话，但是索罗将军一点也不叫我感到无聊。他身上有些神秘之处，我觉得时间久了，我们说不定可以发现我们之间的共同点。首先来说，我和他都被我们的父母抛弃了，这绝对是一个共同点。今后我会尽力了解他的兴趣，因为他真的很需要有个朋友。

星舰上有一个地方我尤其喜欢，那是一个大厅，有着朝向宇宙的巨大窗户。我在厅里停留了一会儿，想把这幅画面印在我的脑海里，即使我知道以后每当我感到孤单的时候。我就会回到这个地方来的。银河系和星星太美了，我的怀旧思绪立刻就蒸发不见了。你知道这个地方吗？你肯定知道我说的是哪里。

我渴望认识这些世界，因为我不愿意相信所有的这些星球都跟贾库一样惨兮兮的。一想象起这些星球上的色彩和味道，属于这些星球的动物和植物，我的心就愉悦地怦怦跳。我有没有跟你说过我特别喜欢花？沙漠里长不出什么东西。因此之前我把夜绽花和小刺桶儿「2」当作我的宝藏。

总之，今天我过得非常棒，我甚至敢说这是我来之后度过的最好的一天。你听了可别生气，每一天对我来说都是一场冒险，我把一些时光珍藏在了我心里特殊的地方。但是今天是不寻常的，因为今天在我试着理解当下的同时，我开始更清晰地看到了我的新生活。

别担心，你在我心里还是排第一位的。

蕾伊  
————————————————  
35ABY 六号标准月 第二周 首位日

亲爱的凯洛：

一个我这辈子只见过一面的人，送了我一束美丽的花，我到底该如何回复他呢？

坦白说，我感到很欢喜，但也很尴尬。如果你问我两个伍基人在说什么，我能毫无障碍地听懂他们的话。但是花语？我从来都没有机会学习花语。

因此如果我没有正确理解这束花代表的意思，你也别往心里去。我就跟你说声：谢谢啦！由衷感谢！

花儿当然是不可方物的啦！我从没见过这么美的事物！事实上我只认得两种花，所以在这方面我是门外汉，只得求助于专家。

谁想得到索罗将军懂得这么多有关星际动植物的知识呢？他跟我说这些是原生于纳布星球的花，是萝米纳利亚花，以及红色和蓝色的米拉花「3」，米拉花还是非常奇异的花种。

索罗将军再次到我这里来，让我很惊讶，因为我已经占用他很多时间了，希望我没有影响到他的日常工作。他肯定还有其他更有意思的事情要办，比看护一个可怜又焦躁的小姑娘更有意思的事。

但我没有在抱怨啦！实际上和他讲话很让人舒服的，他很擅长倾听。就像我之前设想的一样，或许我们能成为很好的朋友呢。

一个来自贾库的拾荒者和一个第一秩序的将军之间能有什么共同语言呢？

第一眼看过去，确实什么都没有。但是他其实是一个特别有趣的人，一旦你习惯了他有点冷漠而高傲的表面、庄重的步伐和他严肃的面孔，就可以看出来了。这个男人好像从来都不笑！我会着手解决这个问题的。

跟我告别的几分钟前，他请我叫他本，并且主动提出要教给我宇宙和星辰的秘密。这是个不错的开头！我觉得有个老师是件好事。我得把我好多年来选择性忽略的知识补回来。

再次感谢你送我花！

我会永远在身上带一朵，这样我就能时时想起你的慷慨大方。

非常快乐地跟你再见啦。

蕾伊  
————————————————————  
35ABY 六号标准月 第二周 森塔斯日

亲爱的凯洛：

今天我问本认不认识你。他回答我说认识，我承认我有点嫉妒她。我已经在这里住了快两个星期了，我已经对我们之间除了书信之外有更多的交流不抱什么希望了。

但这样也挺好。你知道吗？我在这里过得非常开心。每天早上醒来的时候，我都觉得自己运气特别好，我也已经不像开始时那样感到自己格格不入了。

现在我们开始讲尴尬的部分。

我猜你已经得知了厨房里发生的那起小事故了吧。嗯，我要为自己辩护一下，我的本意是好的。我是想要为了你送我花那件事报答你一下，亲手用心给你做点吃的东西。

总之，我做饭不好。现在厨师们都很恨我，因为我差点就把所有的锅子都烧化了，他们想不出为什么单单一个人就能搞出这么大的一场破坏。

我好丧气，几乎就要放弃了。最近我要很努力才能控制住自己的情绪。但是恰恰在那个时刻本出现了，帮着我进行了我的计划。他会这么多东西，总是让我感到很惊奇！

所以士兵们也是应该会做饭的。很有道理，我能理解，他们离开星舰以后，在各种环境下，就要依靠自己的智慧存活下去了。

嗯，我也是有能力存活的。可能我没法烹调出能入一位皇帝金口的美味佳肴，但是我打赌，要是没有我用垃圾换食物的经验，你在贾库是两天都活不下去的！

给你做饭不是个好主意，这我得承认。但是对我来说，结果还是好的：我得到了一份免费午餐，还有良友陪伴。我觉得我的吃相有点吓到本了，他甚至胆大包天地指出我没有餐桌礼仪。他怎么敢？我还是会原谅他的，因为从今天开始他在我眼里就是一个英雄的形象了。

结论：你没有饭吃了。相信我，这是件好事。我的写作才能是我最出众的能力之一，我就这么想着宽慰自己了。我确信你会欣赏我对自己不幸遭遇的详细描述的，你会的吧？

饭后，本和我就星舰展开了讨论，我们怎么也不能达成一致。我认为第一秩序之前的科技更加高端，我在这个领域是有优势的。我觉得他没有像我一样见过那么多型号的帝国和新共和国的星舰，不过为了他的缘故，我得说那些现在都是历史垃圾了。

我就是这样发现本是个特别优秀的飞行员的，他最爱的是各种型号的钛战机。他领我到一个停机库里，给我展示了他自己的飞船，那是一艘钛静默者原型机，属于太空高等战斗机「4」。好棒啊！

我没法想象驾驶一艘钛静默者会是什么样的感受！我不想在他面前承认我从来都没有开过像这样的飞船，虽然我也只能说我在飞船这个领域有一定的理论经验。

一个普普通通的将军竟然拥有这样一艘特别的飞船，让我感觉有点奇怪，但是我没有这么跟他说，因为他看起来太高兴了。这是我第一次看到他真正微笑起来，我不想错过这个笑容。

之后，本跟我说他要离开几天去执行一个外交任务，但是他允许我做任何我想做的事情。他给我的唯一告诫就是我不准再涉足厨房了。他是不是太惯着我了？你同意这样吗？

我希望他早点回来，短短几天里他对我来说已经变得很重要了。我觉得他挺喜欢我的，我也向你保证，即便有的时候我生他的气了，我也不忍心伤害他的。我只是想要更多地了解他。我有许多问题想要问他。

今天就到这里了，祝你睡个好觉。

蕾伊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> 「1」宏大级歼星舰的英文为Mega-class Star Destroyer，或Mega-class Star Dreadnought，即宏大级星际无畏舰，是第一秩序使用的一种无畏舰（信息来自Wookiepedia）。  
> 「2」这两种花的英文名字是Nightbloomer和spinebarrel，是少数能够在贾库的极端环境下生存的植被（信息来自Wookiepedia）。我没有书，找不到中文翻译，就自己翻译了，水平实在有限。  
> 「3」英文名为Rominaria flower和Millaflower，此处直接音译了。  
> 「4」太空高等战斗机，英文全称TIE/vn space superiority fighter（信息来自Wookiepedia）。


	6. 蕾伊致最高领袖的信：第五部分

35ABY 六号标准月 第二周 唐格斯日

亲爱的凯洛：

我相信不管你在哪里，都是能定期收到我的报告的。法斯玛队长很体贴地告知了我，在你回来前，她暂且掌管着至上号。你竟然不告而别了吗？

你不在的时候本恰好也不在，实在是叫我难过，但是我可以推想出来他现在跟在你身边，这趟任务里如果情况不妙起来，他能够保护你。星舰里流言蜚语传遍了每个角落，说是你们回来时会带着叛军犯人，要审问他们。但是我不应该谈论我不懂的事情，除非这件事情已经被证实了。而且，我也从没亲眼见过叛军成员。

我也想要跟你一起去，即使我知道我没有受过训练，是不能加入最高领袖的卫队的。我用棍搏击起来非常出色，学东西也很快。等本回来了，我要试着劝他让他教我几招。

我打算利用现在手头的大把空闲时间训练一下。谁知道呢？说不定在我强大新能力的帮助下，我能变成一名出类拔萃的武士呢。

我每天在舰里走一走，还可以吧，我觉得。在舰上我一如既往地没有多少事情可做。不过我自作主张，修理了一个机器人BB-9E。它出故障了，给其他舰员造成了一些小麻烦。

修理它当然是很不容易的，它不像我熟悉的那些机器人，而是更加高级的种类，而且好像对我的帮助没有特别感激。下一次我要把安全局主任加姆斯上校的建议记在心头，他非常友好地向我提议，让我管好我自己的事情。

阿米蒂奇·赫克斯将军已经再次加入了舰组工作，很遗憾，我们相处起来还是不怎么愉快。我对他敬而远之，他也寸步不离他的私人卫队。

我觉得他对法斯玛收到的临时委任感到不怎么满意。他之前还期盼着会顺着权利链派人，不过做决定的时候他正处于无法工作的状态。  
好吧，是我的错，我把他掐到昏迷了太久的时间。但是我还是相信他会原谅我的。我并不想搞砸我跟你的任何一个忠实战友的关系。

记得要小心一点，不要相信任何人。我觉得没必要对像你这样的人提这条建议，但是这是拾荒者的智慧，分享给你，不会错的。同样也是我在表达对你的牵挂。

等你回来。

蕾伊  
————————————  
35ABY 六号标准月 第二周 哲尔日

亲爱的凯洛：

我交了个新朋友，真高兴！法斯玛队长实际上很讨人喜欢，我都想不到这副令人生畏的盔甲之下藏着一个明智又风趣的女人。你的情况是和她类似的，虽说我还没得到过多少机会证明。

你想知道我们是怎么成了这么好的朋友的吗？一开始挺难的，她真的非常爱岗敬业，看起来特别严肃。有些人甚至认为她是狂热的完美主义者，不过我不会因为她对第一秩序忠心耿耿地无私奉献就对她妄加评判。

她拥有纯粹的奉献精神，训练士兵格外卖力，因为她觉得模拟战斗和自动化训练不能像赫克斯想的那样锻造出真正的士兵精神。她甚至把军团里所有人的名字都记住了。她真令人称奇。

她居然注意到了我这样的一个人，好奇怪，不过你也知道，我天生有种本事，什么话对我不利我就说什么，有的时候我这种冲动的性格会让我引起人们的注意。

可以这么说，我和她有共同的兴趣爱好，就是我们都不待见赫克斯将军。是的，我可能是对他太过分了，但是我仍然不懂为什么他这么恨我。我自然是向法斯玛队长抱怨了，我们对赫克斯将军的反感立刻让我们成了盟友。

法斯玛跟我说，在你变成最高领袖之前，你们三位是一个非正式的领导小组，工作起来效力非常好。我觉得他们两个因为过去结了怨，现在关系不好，蛮令人难过的。

这里的所有人都焦急盼望着你的归来，但是没有人比我更急了。

这倒让我想起了昨天发生的一件怪事。挺傻的，但是我隐隐觉得你还是能解释的。那种感觉太真实了，我觉得不是一个普通的梦。

我半梦半醒中，感到头脑里有很大的一个声响，就好像什么东西振动一样。我睁开眼睛的时候，你就在我的房间里。我想要靠近一点试试你是不是真的，但是其他的我什么都不记得了，今天醒来后，好像这一切都是我想象出来的。或许到底只是一个梦吧。

再见。

蕾伊  
——————————————  
35ABY 六号标准月 第二周 本笃日

亲爱的凯洛：

像往常一样散步的时候，我证实了那些传言。

你已经回来了，而且还带了一个犯人回来！说实话我不知道我应不应该感到高兴，我自然是不愿意待在他的位置上的，但是如果你对待他会像对待我一样，我就没有什么好担心的了。我知道我的情况和他是不同的。我是自愿来的。

听起来，这位俘虏好像正是波·达默龙，抵抗组织最好的飞行员。我想知道这是不是真的。你觉得他会不会飞得比本还要好？

我觉得人很容易就被他吸引了，就算只是在远处看看他，而且他的状态还很差。但是仔细想想，他的名声里可能有点夸张的成分。这儿有人说他是个少年天才，抵抗组织的将军莱娅·奥迦纳几乎把他当作儿子看。

芬恩负责看守他，对我来说是个好机会，因为他向我保证了，明天让我去见一见波。我不想显得我很无礼，但是我觉得比起这里常用的肉体折磨手段，我能用不那么暴力的方式来审问他。如果我用心了，是可以做到很有说服力的，并且没有人会受伤。

不过，实际上这整件事不是我该管的。我把它列进我不准做的事情里，跟我在厨房的失败尝试放一起。

本还没回来，让我很惊讶。我得说，这两天我感觉日子太过于冗长无趣了，即使我应付得来独自一个人生活。

但是和他在一起的时候，我会觉得我不用时刻担心着自己不能融入这个环境了。挺奇怪的，甚至现在我都觉得他好像以某种方式在我身边。

可是我都在说些什么啊！才过了两个标准日啊！你别睬我，我就是被情绪裹挟了，法斯玛肯定不会赞同这种状态的，本可能太忙了，根本就没有想起我来。这样子是合理的。

我尽早和你说再见了，以免接下来说出一些话，以后再后悔。

蕾伊  
————————————  
35ABY 六号标准月 第三周 首位日

亲爱的凯洛：

是认真的吗？我要去旅行了？我觉得这事太好了，不像是真的。要是你跟我一起走就完美了，但是我不敢要求这么多。一个最高领袖承担的责任比这更重要，但是我猜想，即使是你，有的时候也是有工夫休息的。

别误会啊，我是很爱这里的生活的。但是我忍不住要向往外面的世界。虽然你的信不像上次的那样简短了，我却因为这次旅行不是一个极其重要的、决定我在第一秩序的去留的任务而感到很高兴。

我的第一个任务哎，激动死了！

遗憾的是，详细任务会在之后通知给我。我还是相信你的判断的，因为就算我是这么个性子，你还是让我平平安安健健康康地活到了现在。

我不懂你为什么搞得这么神秘，难道我还没有证明我是足够谨慎的吗？

我又想了一下，你最好还是别回答这个问题了。

但是让我最开心的，还是你来信的最后一部分。我感到更放心了，因为我得知本·索罗将军会陪同我前往，以及他会在明早六时来接我去715号停机库。

我太急切了，估计要睡不着觉了。这次我不想把事情搞砸，我现在都开始参加这么重要的事物了。不过我也不想要你由于我为了一个普通的例行任务过分激动而看扁我。

明天将会是本回来之后我第一次见到他。我希望他不要因为得陪同我而感到烦躁。我能理解他感到烦躁，他有更重要的事情要做。但我会尽全力不成为他的累赘的。

你在消息里没有明说我要在外面待多久，但是说了我的报告还是必须要写的，因为出于任何原因我都不准中断对这些 **极宝贵** 的例行报告的撰写。

我强调了“极宝贵”这个词，因为我觉得它很能体现你是个什么样的人，体现的比我至今能想象出来的都多得多。也是因为我有种预感，我要是不给你写信，你会想我的。

再见。

蕾伊


	7. 第七章   蕾伊致最高领袖的信（钱德里拉）

35ABY 六号标准月 第三周 森塔斯日

亲爱的凯洛：

自钱德里拉的汉娜城向你报告。我不敢相信我们终于到这儿了！太美妙了！

我和本·索罗将军是乘坐一架指挥穿梭机离开至上号的，但是抵达OB-99号降落平台时我们改坐了一辆普通反重力车，我推测是为了不引人注目。我知道钱德里拉是新共和国的首都，虽然新共和第一秩序并不处于敌对关系，但两者之间矛盾也不是无缘无故挑起的。毕竟可以说，它们之间存在不少利益冲突。

行程挺顺利的，没有出问题。没有人陪同我们，我有点吃惊，而且我以为我们的交通工具会再小一点。没能开本的钛战机真的是很遗憾，但是那艘战机只能容纳一个飞行员，所以我现在暂时放弃了我飞行的机会。

不过这个不怎么重要，因为这里有好多东西可看！

如果我有时候没有分寸，请你原谅。可是我没办法不被这个地方和它的居民们吸引！城市非常美，跟贾库完全不同，就像白天和黑夜一样。气候棒极了，因为没有极热或极冷的天气，我之前都没注意到沙漠里一年里每天都是一样的，除了不时有沙暴。会不会就是因此我才觉得我在那里的生活特别漫长呢？

到处都种着一种树，长着滑稽的树干和蓝色或绿色的树叶。本告诉我说这些树是这个星球的典型植物，名叫彩橄榄树「1」。城外的一大片草地覆盖着线条柔和的小山丘，远处有几座雪顶的山，我太想去见识见识了。还有一片沼泽，人可以穿过去，但是我对在那里生存的生物不怎么感兴趣。讨嫌的生物我已经在贾库看够了，谢谢，不用了。以及那片海，好多水，我能对此说些什么呢？以前我只能在梦里想象这样的景象。

我忘了我不是来这里散步的，不好意思。

钱德里拉人看起来比较简朴，他们走路似乎都昂着头，专注于自己的事情。他们很喜欢交谈，总的来说是很温和的。我想象不出他们像昂卡一样为几份口粮大打出手的样子，他们是融不进贾库的。在这个城市里，我最喜欢的是所有人好像都不在乎自己之外的其他事物，即使这个城市人口很密。各种不同的物种完全和谐共存：罗地亚人、提列克人、蒙卡拉马里人、贾瓦人「2」，当然还有人类。

唯一让我担心的就是我注意到本很紧张，不自在。也许跟一个像我这样情绪化的人来这里，他不大高兴吧，他走两步就要停下来，指给我新奇事物看，好像我是个小女孩似的。我可能不怎么适合执行隐蔽行动，你觉得呢？

我不能怪他，说真的。我觉得这趟任务没办法让他高兴起来。就算我也不知道我们来这里是干什么的。

最起码我们不用害怕被认出来。你如果看到我现在的模样，绝对认不出我是那个贾库的捡破烂的。

钱德里拉的时装很舒服，样式简单又实用，差不多所有女性都穿着浅色衣服，就像我喜欢穿的那样。我也换了发型，看全息平板做参考梳的。我正式告别了我的三个发髻，并觉得甚至可能会把头发剪短，谁知道呢？

本没有穿他的将军制服，而是穿了一件灰色的高领外套，一直垂到脚上。外套下面是一套深蓝色的上衣和裤子。看到他穿成这样，感觉非常奇怪，我已经习惯了平常他第一秩序的黑色衣服。不过这套新衣服他穿着很好看，虽然他不肯承认。

我跟他说，他看起来更活泼更可亲了，但是他听了只是不乐意地抱起了双臂。还好我没告诉他我很喜欢他把头发扎成一个小辫子的样子，我都能看见他被夸以后红红的耳朵了。

或许我这种态度有点小邪恶，但是我完全没在后悔的！

我还有好多其他的东西要讲给你听，但是今天已经很晚了，我觉得我太过于激动，需要休息一下了。本说明天早上我们就会收到关于任务的指令了。但是我觉得他藏着掖着些什么。你别担心！我觉得他藏着的不是什么有关第一秩序的事，感觉是个人的事情。

自从他踏上这个星球以来，一直好像要跟我说些什么，我看着他的眼睛，让他说的时候，他又红了脸，什么都不说。难道我有什么做的不对的地方？我这个人很直接的，可能会很烦人，但是我希望他知道他可以对我畅所欲言。我觉得我们已经共同经历了很多，现在我可以算是他的朋友了吧，是吧？

再见了，哈欠……我是说，再会。

蕾伊

————————————

35ABY 六号标准月 第三周 唐格斯日

亲爱的凯洛：

昨天我太兴奋了，都忘了说我们很顺利地住进了城市中心的一所宽敞的公寓。我老感到惊奇，住在这里跟执行一个需要低调的任务也太不符了，但我也没法抱怨，因为这房子好极了！而且就像我之前说的，似乎没有人在乎自己的邻居在做什么。

分给我的房间里有一扇大窗，有点让我想起至上号，但是在这里我时时刻刻都能看见飞船在空中来来往往。这儿好像没有人会真的停下来休息休息。

在房间里四处看的时候，我被一个没上锁的小抽屉吸引了。接下来的事你能想象出来的，我别无选择，只能打开它。

我在里面找到了一些很旧的全息照片，我以前见到过几张这种照片，是旅客们带到尼玛哨所的。但怪异的是，照片里有一个高个子男人和一个梳着辫子的黑发女人，还有一个小男孩，长得跟本实在是太像了。

我第一个想到的就是这两个人是他的父母，并且想去问问他，可自从我跟他说他很适合穿浅色衣服之后，我们之间有点儿僵。

但是我把昨晚的报告发出去没过几分钟，本就来敲我的门了。我尽可能藏好了他的秘密的证据，然后才让他进来。我下回再问他有关照片里的人的事情。

本睡不着，但是好像也没准备好跟我谈话。挺惭愧的，当时我差点就要对他失去耐心了。

但是我刚刚找回了耐心的时候，他告诉我这套房子是他的父母的，真相是，他为了加入第一秩序丢下了他的父母。我仍然不知道为什么他还有所有权，不过可能是因为没人在乎吧，本也觉得没必要跟我解释。

他说，他已经很多年没来钱德里拉了，虽然他是战争结束、新共和国伊始时出生在汉娜城的。因此他在这里才感觉这么奇怪。有多少年没来了？他没说，但是我从他的话里听出有二十多年了。几乎是我这辈子大部分的时间了。  
过了一会儿，在这个问题上没什么话可以讲了，他也不肯回答我关于他的过去的问题了。但是这不重要，因为我觉得只要他信任我，就还会告诉我更多事情的。因为我的好奇心还是很旺盛，他就提出给我讲讲这个星球和本土的习俗。这个话题单纯无害，所以一切都挺好。  
但是我还是忍不住想知道好多东西。请你原谅我的放肆，但是你得明白，本使我着迷，我也只能跟你分享我对他的想法。他的父母是谁？为什么他要离开他们？更重要的是，他们还活着吗？本害怕在这里遇见他们吗？我好怕我的脑袋会爆炸。

他刚走，我就陷入了对这些问题和其他问题的无尽思索。就好像他的一部分恐惧也攫住了我。我睡不着了。

说来还挺滑稽，我从没想过要问他的年龄。本的目光是经历了很多的人的那种目光，但我不认为他老。因为他告诉过我他的出生年份，不难算出，他今年三十岁了。

抱歉，我亲爱的凯洛，我在没完没了地写本的事！但原因是我对他的新发现让我很受震动。我发掘出越多关于他的事情，就越想知道更多。

你觉得他会不会觉得我烦人？不要担心，我知道你不会回答我的，我是为了让你回答才问的。我的常识告诉我，不停骚扰朋友是不对的。

当然，我之情从来没有过这样的感觉。我不想问法斯玛她最喜欢吃的是什么，我也不想调查研究赫克斯的闲暇爱好（虽然我很确定他最喜欢做的事情之一就是不断完善他的凶狠目光，然后用在我身上）。不过，我却想要知道本的一切，这正常吗？

他跟你一样，知道很多我的事情，因为我自己跟他讲了，即使实际上并没有很多可说的。有些时候，他看起来好像在听我说，我也知道他在听。但是我讲我的过去的时候，他会移开目光，手攥成拳头，我不知道该怎么理解这个举动。我真的不懂。

另一方面，年龄、生日这些话题让我感到很伤心。你知道吗？我并不知道我的准确年龄和我的生日。我的父母把我留在贾库的时候我大概五岁，所以我现在应该有差不多二十了吧，但我不清楚。我没有跟同龄人打过交道，我之前一直都没有想到过这一点。我一直都是一个样子：每天都试图变得更快、更聪明，这样才好活下去。但是我现在感觉自己不一样了，我怪怪的。我应该怎样做事呢？为什么一下子年龄、生日这些东西对我这么重要了？

这些我都没有跟本讲，因为看起来他自己的心事已经太重了，我要是再问这问那，他会累死的。

你可不要觉得我在败坏一位第一秩序重要成员的名声，在说他分不开公事和私事。这完全只是出于我的没来由的好奇心，就像我对你好奇一样。到现在为止，我和你相处得还挺不错的，不觉得吗？我已经不再坚持让你回复我了，你也没给我任何线索，实际上，你好像很享受这种游戏。

今天没有其他事了。但我稍晚再发一份报告来，补全一下这一份里缺失的内容，或者我把它加到明天的报告里。我需要一点时间让我的脑子休息休息。我迫切需要睡一会儿。

有点沮丧，但从不绝望的我向您道别。

蕾伊

——————————————

35ABY 六号标准月 第三周 哲尔日

最高领袖：

这几个小时里，我变得越来越焦躁。

你的指令终于来了，我现在非常困惑。

又是一个外交任务吗？我觉得你只是想让我离你远点罢了，你还把可怜的本派过来和我一起。你这么大费周章，肯定是很讨厌他了。

不，我没有在生气。我是在发怒！我觉得你有点太厌世了，凯洛。请你允许我大胆直说，因为每过一分钟，我的心情就变差一点。有那么多人可以选择，你为什么偏偏就选了本·索罗？

三天之后会有一场和抵抗组织使者的会议，我们要作为第一秩序的代表出席。我想为一些事情抗议。

首先，你难道没想过我并不是代表第一秩序成员标杆的理想人选吗？几周之前你认识了我，之后你就再也没来看过我。我可能是任何人：间谍、叛军成员、一个疯女人。你真的认为我是可相信的吗？

另一方面，你知道本的父母是抵抗组织的成员，且他们很可能会出现在此次会议里吗？我觉得你不知道，因为假如你事先就知道，你就是我所认识的最残忍的人。他对你就这么不值一提，你居然这样利用他吗？

想知道我是怎么发现的吗？全息网。

本杰明·奥迦纳·索罗。原来全息照片里面的人正是奥德朗公主兼抵抗组织将军莱娅·奥迦纳，和革命军将军兼前走私犯韩·索罗。他的父母是真正的历史英雄。

我还要讲得再清楚些吗？

我能预见到，这次会议将会是一场灾难，你也别指望我去动用武力。你已经知道我对暴力是怎么想的了。我当然是能够把这堆烂摊子丢下，坐上第一班去贾库的飞船离开的，但是我不会这么做，因为我在这里还有事情没有完成。

我不会丢下本一个人的。他还没有准备好回到他的家庭里去，就算他没跟我讲，我也知道，因为我觉得我比他想的更能理解他。如果有必要，我会站在他这边保护他的。我现在仍旧不知道他是出于什么原因离开他的父母的，但是我能感受到他内心的矛盾，现在他的心被对第一秩序的忠诚和对家庭的忠实撕扯着。

你永远都只是高人一等地俯视着每个人，我们所有人都得听你的话。真的，我有的时候会忘了你是最高领袖，你有权为所欲为，之后我会努力记得的。

或许我应该删除这篇这么反动的报告，但是你猜怎么着？我不会删的，因为必须有人有胆量跟你说实话，即使是通过书信，还在离你很远的地方，不至于被你用激光剑谋杀。

你别弄错了。你给我提供住所和食物，用小小的但是宝贵的举动表达你的赏识，我感激不尽。我知道在心底你还是在乎我的，你还是有兴趣了解我的想法的。如果不是的话，为什么你坚持要我写这些报告呢？

本并不质疑你的用意，但是我应当提出疑义。我就是没法容忍不公正的待遇。

我对你的回信不抱期望，但是如果你回信了，我希望你给我一个解释。我写了这些话后，如果还活着，会很高兴读到你的回复的。

我有种感觉，这只是个开端，整件事情比我想象的要更严重。

再见。

蕾伊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> 「1」英文名Tintolive trees。  
> 「2」这些种族生物的英文名依次是Rhodians，Twi’leks，Mon Calamaris，Jawas。翻译参考星球大战论坛。


	8. 第八章   蕾伊致最高领袖的信（钱德里拉）第二部分

35ABY 六号标准月 第三周 本笃日

第一秩序的最高领袖，最高凯洛·伦：

我向你确认，我已经收到了你的回复，里面有关于这趟任务的明确指示。接下来我会“听从索罗将军的指挥并用性命保护他”，你没必要费笔墨提这一点，我当然会保护他的。但是你对我施加命令，我有一点点不爽，而且我觉得很好笑，他那样强壮的人居然还会需要保镖。我想要这么理解：你是让我留心他的心理健康。你放心吧，我会尽我的全力的。

“你必须时刻待在索罗将军身边，因为他是第一秩序不可或缺的一部分”。我懂了。所以你才派他来他的故乡星球，让他跟他的父母重聚，他还由一个明显脑子不正常的女人陪同，这个女人天天冒着生命危险给你写报告。我从来没看过全息剧，但是这件事肯定是编剧的宝贵原材料。

你到底想干什么？

而且，你的回复来得很快，令人生疑。通讯技术的不断进步真是让我惊叹不已。我看出你的话语中有一丝情绪，但我没法捕捉到是什么情绪。现在你如果特别生我的气，这是正常的，但是我还活着，所以我觉得你是有原谅我的可能的。

我心安了一些，因为“本·索罗是在知晓可能后果的情况下接受本次任务的，并且坚持要求你跟他一起走”。关于这一点，要是我能知道更多就好了。或许我碰到他的时候会问问他。

得知“为了促成第一秩序和抵抗组织的和平，希望我们的行为言语能够规范得体”，我也很高兴。这对我来说意义非凡，我希望这是通往真正和解的第一步。

毕竟，为什么最开始要打仗啊？赫克斯将军对这步行动有什么看法？他的看法不怎么重要，因为你才是定规矩的人，只有这一次，我为你能够正确使用你的权力而感到骄傲。

昨天下午大部分时间本都在外面。刚刚收到波·达默龙和一个暴风兵逃跑了的消息，本就走了。你确定他是跟芬恩一起跑了吗？我没有觉得很意外，他一直就跟其他暴风兵不一样。毕竟我到了至上号之后，他是第一个友善待我的人，我是希望我们能成为朋友的。

我觉得现在第一秩序没有关押俘虏了，这是好事，你能如愿达到签订和平协议这个目的了。我不是懂战争的专家，但是我觉得发生了这件事，对所有人来说都是积极的。

本似乎也对波幸运逃脱这件事不怎么在意。我就此问了他，他只是抱起了肩膀。我觉得他脑子里面有其他事情，更让他担心，虽然他什么都没说。他甚至看上去蛮高兴的。

事实上，他比平常更友好了，十分地可爱，即使我们现在在对方面前还是有点不安。我不知道他对于你的来信里说的，我现在是他的保镖这事有什么看法。

这之后他带我去选一套衣服，接待抵抗组织的使者的时候要用。我原本想就穿我一直穿的，对不换衣服我完全没有意见。但是跟他在一个比较放松的环境下相处对我有很诱惑力，我还是跟他去了。

再晚些时候，我们路过汉娜城旧市场的时候，香料和食物芬芳扑鼻，我的胃不受控制，激动地咕咕叫了起来。我承认，吃好吃的东西这个想法让我特别兴奋，比想到花好几个小时试衣服、还感到无所适从兴奋多了。

我们终于坐下来吃饭了。我点了一份加盐加辣的腌黑嘴鸟，本要了一份帕卡纳「1」，帕卡纳就好像是一碗面条，非常辣。我忍不住想要也尝尝他碗里的东西，就问他要，他也没有拒绝。我这么做可能不大好，但是他觉得很好笑，就把剩下的都给我了，还看着我吃。

我知道你在想什么。我一点礼节都不懂。但是我太开心了，没礼貌就没礼貌吧，我不太想管了，而且我饿了。这些理由难道不够吗？本一直都在微笑，没有停过，这又是一个正当的理由。这一天真是美妙又特别。

今天我收到的惊喜还没有到此为止。我们回去以后，我在我的房间里发现了一个盒子，盒子上附了一张你写的纸条，凯洛。我一时不明白发生了什么，而且到现在还是难以相信。

说什么好呢？如果我找不到其他的词语来表意，那是因为我太激动了。在其他情况下，你这样指定从今天开始，这一天就正式成为我的生日了，我会觉得完全是种不妥当的行为。是我自己的生日啊！但是你也知道，最近我的心情每天都在变化，我现在头顶上的压力很大。

因此我很抱歉之前对你的出言不逊，我的意思是，这么做我不后悔，因为我还是觉得我应该对你完全坦诚。但是我采用的方式不是最合适的，我的话语也不恰当。不知道你如果是我会怎么做。

纸条上面只写了“生日快乐，蕾伊”，但是本跟我解释了细节，因为他是你这场密谋里的同伙，他也有礼物要送我。

而且，他是见证了我流下幸福又愧疚的眼泪的唯一一个人。我只对一件事感到遗憾，那就是你没有在场，你是这整个银河系里我心中最重要的另一个人。

谢谢你的礼物，凯洛，但是对我来说你的心意才是给我的头奖。我知道我有的时候很难以忍受，不过最近我常常跟本谈话，他不觉得我有那么烦人。但是我现在跟他交流还是不能像和你一样这么自然。

但我觉得我们是能读懂对方的心的，假如这是可能的话，有的时候我们甚至没有说话，沉默着，但还是感到舒适自在。是的，就算你不相信，我确实是能够在相对比较长的一段时间里面闭嘴不说话的。

你想知道本送我什么礼物吗？说真的，挺滑稽的，但是他的想法很巧，为他鼓掌。我现在拥有了一个空白的、纸张很漂亮的新本子，和一套书法器具，以及我能用来随便画什么的所有画具。我是不是跟你提起过，我画画很不错？

我现在要去睡觉了。一天里我就老了一岁，这可不是小事！没办法，我是一定要就这次生日开一个很垃圾的的玩笑的，对不起。

祝睡个好觉。

爱你。

蕾伊

又及：我刚刚重新读了一遍我的报告，现在脑子里面有个想法，挥之不去。难道本和我约了一次会吗？我就让这个想法随风去吧，我只要今天过得高兴就好了。

又及：（2）我不怎么懂约会，但是我觉得如果真的是约会的话，本应该是会说清楚的。他不能指望我精通这种事情。

又及：（3）结论：他只是在完成任务而已，跟我一样的。因此，我们没有约会。

————————————————

35ABY 六号标准月 第四周 首位日

亲爱的凯洛：

会议即将来临。今天的我情绪又非常激动。

我有好多问题想要问你，但是为了整理一下思绪，避免出现困惑，我还是一点一点地跟你讲。

本跟我说，我们一定要去逛逛空中植物园。当然了，他是认识这个地方的，但是他想要带我去看看，因为我对花草植物感兴趣。不过，要是他当导游领我逛无聊的古建筑、广场、遗址、博物馆或者学院，我也不会觉得烦躁的。他讲话很吸引人。

植物园里那个时候没有很多人，我们走了一会儿，然后坐下来休息了一下。乔装之后，不可能有人能认出我们来，所以我们只是在公共场所里谈话的一对情侣而已。

我觉得如果要告诉他我知道他父母的事情了，那个时机挺合适的，我就说了。他好像很惊讶，但是他的反应不是特别可信，而是有点奇怪，像装出来的似的。我认为他已经知道了。跟人面对面的时候，索罗将军不擅长撒谎，也可能是我已经能够熟练地辨认出他什么时候在说谎了。

不管怎么样，他没有否认关于他父母的事，我甚至觉得他好像放下了一副重担。我向他承诺，我会一直站在他身边的，而且我这么做不仅仅是出于义务要求。

但是，本还告诉我了其他的事情，这件事你估计已经了解了，而且它能解开很多疑惑。他是原力敏感者，跟我一样。

是因为这个你才安排了这次任务，好让我们接近彼此，度过一段时间吗？好让我从本身上学习？如果你一开始就说清楚的话，一切就都简单多了。我之前就已经怀疑我身上发生的现象不是正常的了，而这些现象就是你认为我特别的原因。

他提出教我，我答应了，因为我知道你会允许的。本跟我讲了你的故事，以及你是怎么当上最高领袖的。你身上的原力也很强。

唯一让我感到心里不悦的是你之前居然没跟我讲过你是力敏者。我现在猜想，有好几次我以为我在幻觉里看到了你，其实你跟我一样都是真实的。

本认为我们之间有一种纽带，因此原力才指引你到了我身边。

这一切都好陌生，好复杂。

我并不想要这样的能力，但是现在这已经是我的责任了。

我希望你知道。

蕾伊

——————————————

35ABY 六号标准月 第四周 森塔斯日

亲爱的凯洛：

我终于可以展示我的格斗技术了。我等这一刻已经很久很久了。不过本不只教我策略和攻击，他也教了我怎么冥想，冥想比看起来要难多了。你倒是试试看，当你的头脑和心都被无法控制的思绪和不敢高声说出的话语填满的时候，要怎么冥想。

我很难集中精神。我得说，如果我看到他训练时的这幅画面还不分心的话，我多半是瞎了。他非常出色，完完全全是纯粹力量的化身。当然我是非常争强好胜的，我肯定可以达到他的水平，但我一直不停地在想这一整个情况，想我们昨天说过的话，想关于未来的事。

我对于原力的认识还不足以让我选择阵营。但是我觉得我们把一切都简单归类为光明与黑暗这两极，非常狭隘。我更愿意认为两个对立面之间能够存在一种平衡，而我们可以从两种原力中学习。

本不是一直这么想的，但时间一长，我们是可以达成一致的。我很肯定。

但是我在绕开主要的话题，我在拖延时间，不想跟你坦白，因为我不确定它会带来什么样的后果。

发生了一件事，这件事我想想都觉得困难，更别提写下来了。我要是告诉了你，就是背叛了本，但是我应该告诉你，因为我的忠诚被一分为二，跟我的心一样。

好吧，我告诉你。但是你必须答应我，不能惩罚本。如果这一切里面谁是有错的，那就是我一个人，因为我没有控制住自己，我爱上他了。我也不会因此责怪自己，我永远都不会的。

本恳请我放下这次任务跟他一起离开，在我们和抵抗组织以及他的父母会面之前逃走。我一开始至少还是能理解的，但是他指的是逃出第一秩序。我真的不想要你伤害他，我觉得你不会的，因为你知道他是很特别的。

本对我太重要了，就像你于我那么重要，我不想要在你们两个之间做选择。我有的时候想，假如可能的话，你们两个是同一个人，那每个人都能轻松好多，不是吗？

或许本永远也不会知道我有多爱他，我不跟他讲的话，他没理由知道。但是我能告诉你，因为你从一开始就在书信的另一端，如果不是你帮忙，这一切都不会发生。我现在应该还在贾库收集破烂，或者也许已经死在某场报废星舰的爆炸里了。但是我在这里，还很幸福。

然而我没有回答他，我不得不逃走了。

我不想要这么做，我讨厌逃避。但是我需要一点思考的时间，我需要你，凯洛。

就一次，至少这一次，我想要见到你，听听你想跟我说的话。这真的对我极为重要。

我怎么能跟贾库上的所有人那样，认为你是一个恶魔呢？他们不了解你，但我了解。我现在知道了你的故事，我知道你并非一直都是现在的样子，我知道不是你的错，我知道一切本应该是不同的模样。

但现实就是这样。关于你我还知道很多，比你以为的要多，我一直就知道。我现在下了决心，不管发生什么我都不会害怕。

你会来见我吗？

蕾伊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> 「1」腌黑嘴鸟的英文为pickled blackbeak，在wookiepedia上我没有找到这道菜，倒是有腌黑嘴鸟蛋。帕卡纳官方名为pakarna。


	9. 第九章   蕾伊致最高领袖的最后一封信

35ABY 六号标准月 第四周 唐格斯日

亲爱的的最高领袖/凯洛·伦/本/本·索罗将军/吾爱：

我的最后一篇报告要从何开始写起呢？我不敢相信这居然是我最后一次给你写信了，我已经渐渐爱上了每天里写信的时刻。你是想要我跟往常一样保持轻松调笑的语气，还是觉得我会有一点点生气呢？

可能我会在字里行间流露出一些我的幸福，而且是用大写字母「1」，因为我现在就是感到幸福，你终于给我看你的面孔了，我们之间不再有面具的遮拦。

我现在在写信，你看不到我，但是我保证你马上就可以见到我了。我在倒数着时间！

那么我就从头开始了。我会继续施展我高超的叙述天赋，我就是这么无意间俘获了你的心的。

昨晚把信发给你以后，我感到很焦虑。我冒了一次险，但我也是别无他法，我快要承受不住了。我需要相信我自己的直觉，需要相信你。

我不在乎受到惩罚，甚至死我也不怕。但是万一你不来，假如你因为没有像我一样产生感情或者就是不理解我的情感，而不在我的恳求下赶来的话，我会感到耻辱的。

信件发送几分钟后，有人几乎听不见地轻轻敲了三下我的门。

最高领袖本人，当他本应该在至上号的时候，敲了我在钱德里拉的房门，穿着他的黑衣服，戴着他令人生畏的面具，就像贾库的那天，我们第一次也是最后一次见面的时候那样。

我从头到脚都在颤抖。他的到来可能意味着很多好事，也可能是很多灾难，但是我为了自保努力地不去想灾难。

我向他打了个手势请他进来。我掩饰不住我的惊讶，几乎说不出话。我能察觉到他身上也带了一丝疑惧，很奇怪，一切都很奇怪。我已经不是那个充满怨恨的孤单女孩了，他也不是那个我那天认识的高大神秘的男人了。

当然他还是很高，但是在他的面具之下，我能感受到他怀有和我一模一样的恐惧。

他在我面前站了很长很长的一段时间，但是现在我认真想想，只有六分钟，我不确定。我感觉有一世之久。

然后我屏住了呼吸，因为他正把手抬向头部，要摘下面具。

我慌张了。我不否认。所以我制止了他。

是的，我害怕我的幻想就此倒塌，我不能容忍这样的事情发生，我害怕他不是我想要他是的人。我全身心地渴求着一件事，如果我搞错了，我是承受不住那样的羞耻的。

但是他开口了。他对我说不要怕，他也感受到了。是真的，握住我的手时，他的手也在颤抖。

那个时候他的脑海里也闪过了和我一样的想法。他知道我的一切，原原本本的一切，但是，要是我不肯接受他怎么办呢？

我鼓起所有的勇气，走近他，好亲手摘下他那个可恶的头盔。凯洛弯下腰来，允许我这么做。

整个银河系里最美的一双眼睛凝视着我的眼睛，我们在冻结了的时间里欣赏着奇迹。

本

一直以来，全都是你。

这些星期以来，你一直在我身边，见证着我的情感起伏。

我想象不出你看我写的东西时有什么样的心情。

你骗了我，我不会原谅你，你没有早点告诉我，我不会原谅你。但是我永远不会因此记恨你。你的生活不容易。现在不容易，以后可能会更复杂。

而且我也深知自己不是完美的。但是我不在乎完不完美。

我想要的，是让我们之间的关系顺顺利利，让我们就像贾库上的那些星舰废墟一样，被抛弃了，几乎被毁坏了，但是还是有幸福的潜力，有再次在天空中飞行或者被用来换食物的可能。

我觉得这个比喻一点也不恰当，但是我找不到更好的来做比了。

我在说的是，你要是愿意，我就会一直待在你身边，我会全心全意地保护你，寻找你灵魂和我的灵魂的平衡。我们一起学习怎么对抗苦难。

你温柔有耐心，忍受了我的怒火，承受了我的指责，用你无声的赞许补偿我，让我看清了真正的自己。你找到了通向我的路径，但是我得说一句，你用的方法可够复杂的。没人能说你缺乏创造力了，我告诉你。

极不寻常的条件让我们聚在了一起，但是我确定，不管发生什么，我们还是会一千零一次再度相逢的。

你会接受这个现在是失败的作家的前拾荒者，作为你的旅伴吗？

我在说些什么啊？你已经别无选择了。你已经问过我了，我已经答应了。

你现在再也甩不掉我了！

我爱你，本。

我爱你，长腿凯洛。

蕾伊

又及：给你写了这么多信之后，我觉得我值得收到一封你的，你的字写得那么好。你会写吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> 「1」大写字母是因为原文是英语或者西语的，大写字母表示强调，经常表示强烈的情感。  
> ——————————  
> 章尾注释：  
> 终于写到结尾了！（暂时……）  
> 我很喜欢写文，我觉得我会怀念写作的。  
> 我已经构思了一篇尾声，是本的信。你们觉得怎么样？  
> 感谢参与推特上的投票，真的对我非常重要，帮我解除了不少思路堵塞的困难。  
> 诸位像我一样很享受这个故事，我很高兴！  
> 非常感谢大家读了这篇文。

**Author's Note:**

> 来推特找我：https://twitter.com/luubamoon  
> （这个是原作者的推特哦）


End file.
